Yoda (Canon)/Finiznot
'No longer certain that one ever does win a war, I am, for inviting the battles, the bloodshed, already lost we have, yet open to us a path remains, that unknown to the Sith is, through this path victory we may yet find, not victory in the clone wars but victory for all times' -Yodas quote which may have described Star Wars itself Summary One of the closet force users that have a leveling speed up to the chosen ones, Yoda is the representation of opposition to the dark sith lord Darth Sidious. Hesitant in letting anyone train Anakin Skywalker, Yoda finally came to the decision in offering the knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi the opportunity to guide the boy in the ways of light side of the force. As the Story of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the clones was being told, Obi-Wans discovery of the clone army gave Yoda the advantage to rescue him, Anakin and Padme from certain doom by the hands of his fallen padawan Count Dooku, other wise known as Darth Tyrannis. With Sheevs declaration of war, or in other words wars on the the separatist/trade federations droid army, Yoda had try his best to defend the republic from selfish doers, however there was something of a disturbance in the force where he senses the dark side almost everywhere he could sense especially Coruscant and didn't know to the one hundred percent degree why, with only clues of a conspiracy taking place.Unfortunately it was too late for Yoda solve the deceitful mystery of the mess, losing the greatest potential Jedi because of it, failing to kill the diabolical master mind behind the clone wars, and became one of the few Jedi to survive such genocide on the Jedi order. Approximately 22 years in exile, the biologically male off spring of the warped minded Sith Darth Vader is trained by him and dies informing Vaders son that there is am extra hope to stop the Emperor and his apprentice. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C '| Likely '''Low 7-B '| '''Higher with concentrated force power | 8-B '''(When commanding a republic Star-Destroyer) '''Name: '''Grand Master Yoda '''Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: '''864 years old in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, 875 years old in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the clones, years old in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, 895 years in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II, 899 years old in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes back, years old in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi 'Classification: '''Grand Master '''Powers and Abilities: '''Enhanced Senses, Skilled swordsmen, precognition, telekinesis, telepathy, and mind manipulation. '''Attack Potency: Below Average '(Physically), Likely 'Small City level + '(prequel trilogy era Yoda should somewhat to be capable fighting the lazier Emperor Sidious), '''Higher with concentrated force power, City Block '(When commanding a republic Star-Destroyer) '''Speed: Superhuman '(Combat speed), 'Massively Hypersonic '(Reaction speed, 'Massively FTL + '(With Hyperdrive) '''Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Below Average class (Physically), Likely Small City class + Durability: Below Average '(Physically/While Yoda was blasted by Darth Sidious force lightning this could all be because of extreme plot induced stupidity), '''Small Building level + '(With blast deflection) 'Stamina: Below Average '(Considerably), 'Above Average '(When pushed to the very limit) '''Range: '''At least '''Tens of meters, likely Galactic (Force sense) Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: '''Yoda is considered to be one of the most fragile glass cannon Jedi in Star Wars lore, reaching the physical peak of dying of old age. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques * Form IV: Ataru: '''Perhaps even more offensive than Anakin and Darth Sidious, the amount of acrobats Yoda surrenders himself to is letting his body take full control over and the most unimaginable acrobatic attacks and strikes possible. * '''Tutaminis: '''One of the most skilled users of this ability, Yoda can use it as a offensive and defensive in absorbing the force lighting and redirecting it somewhere else. * '''Mind Trick: '''Not only can Yoda trick the weak minded but even to a certain degree of the strong minded, which is a rare force feat to accomplish. * '''Force Push: '''An invisible blast created by the Grand master Yoda himself that sends enemies flying into the air. * '''Telekinesis: Yodas maximum with this telkanetic power can lift objects in thin air up to seven tons. Category:Finiznot Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8